


岛上家园 ｜ OUR ISLAND HOME

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Allegory, Canon Timeline, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 青年毛头小子谢伊/（貌似）冷淡的少女。警告⚠️：相当直白的18X描写，稍微带点寓言和象征色彩所以牺牲了一些逻辑。不是什么会让人读了变高兴的故事。建议先阅读注释。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 15





	岛上家园 ｜ OUR ISLAND HOME

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自丁尼生《食莲人》中的一行，讲述水手们吃了一座岛上的莲花之后忘记了真正的归途，而将这座岛视为故乡。这个典故出自《荷马史诗·奥德赛》，其中记载一个岛上的岛民以莲花为食；这种莲花含有一种麻醉剂，会让吃下的人安然入睡。现在，作为象征用法，“食莲人”一词可用来指“沉醉幻梦、怠惰、与现实脱节的人”。

谢伊不能算是个温柔的情人。你们第一次上床的时候，连房门都没来得及关好，他就把你推在墙上，膝盖急不可耐地分开你的双腿。那年他二十出头，留着褐色短发，浑身是苏格兰威士忌和麦酒的味道，旺盛的精力似乎无穷无尽。再早几岁，他在纽约港口附近的每个酒馆都臭名昭著，所到之处必定留下一地碎玻璃和什么人的血迹甚至半颗牙齿，周围叫好和劝架的人乱作一团，直到被店老板一鼓作气扫地出门。

后来他不再热衷于在街头挑起争斗，你知道他一定开始做什么危险的工作，总是全副武装，随时准备戴上兜帽隐没在市井中。若他想起来找你，就会神不知鬼不觉地出现在你门前。但在毫无章法的亲吻的间隙，你不是很在乎这个。实际上，你在乎的事情很少。正是某天傍晚你倚在窗口万事皆可的神情吸引了他的注意。他细碎地咬着你的耳垂和侧颈，一只手伸进你的胸衣。你猛地靠上背后的墙板，半吃痛地呻吟了一声，乳尖贴着他的手掌，胳膊绕着他的脖子，指甲陷入磨损的衣料。他撩起你的裙子，不安分的手探进腿间，发现你湿得彻底。

“啧，姑娘，”他满意地轻哼了一声，“等不及我了？”

他解开裤子搭扣，着手开垦你的身体。你一条腿架在他腰上，下腹既酸楚又愉悦。男人坚硬滚烫的东西伴随着一种陌生的剧痛长驱直入，撑开狭窄的甬道，让你几乎尖叫。他稳住你的髋部，阻止你下意识地逃脱，外套上冰凉的皮带和扣子贴着你的皮肤。在你反应过来之前，他已毫不留情地顶到深处。

你颤声叫出他的名字，探身索取一个长吻，像是渴望和他彼此吞食。在一个狡黠的笑容之后，他挺动起来，使得你脑海中的所有事物都开始翻腾燃烧，喉咙深处的喘息支离破碎。

在若干年中，你们维持着这种难以定义的关系。做爱始终是每次见面的第一需求，房间里的床铺、桌子、地板和扶手椅都见证过这种鲁莽的激情。当你们赤身露体、用日益灵巧的手指和舌头相互取悦的时候，窗户外面的一切政治、战争和人间苦难都与你们无关，什么庄园、船只和上古遗迹都不曾存在。你时常靠在他的肩膀上，研究他身上肌肉的线条和新添的伤痕，而他的指尖漫不经心地梳理你的头发，随时准备再度探索你身体里隐秘的所在。在所有欢乐的间隙，你起身亲吻他凸起的喉结、硬朗的颧骨、过度自信的唇角，听他用浓重的爱尔兰口音抱怨寻求不得的自由不羁。

不知满足的家伙，你想。他有一艘船，一个女人（也许不止），整个北大西洋和对人生杀予夺的能力。对几乎足不出户的你来说，除此之外还有什么更高的自由呢？

这都是1755年年末之前的事了。

漫长的欧洲旅行之后，谢伊再次出现，眼神晦暗又愤怒。他一言不发，把你拦腰抱起来扔在床上，扯开你的领口，裙摆卷到膝头。这份光景十分不成体统，你的胸部袒露，光着腿，因冰凉的空气轻微地打着寒战。这似乎让他更加焦躁，几乎没做什么准备就正对你的阴户插入进去。在寻求那份濡湿的慰藉的同时，他喘着气，下手颇重地别过你的脸，腕间并未弹出的袖剑压着你的喉咙。你神色空白地看着他，有一瞬间觉得他可能想杀了你。但他忽然俯下身，手臂钳住你的腰，脸埋在你双乳之间。

过了几分钟，你才意识到他在做什么。温热的泪水顺着你身体的弧线滑落下去。你轻轻掰开他的胳膊，用手摸着他的下颌让他抬起头来。

“姑娘，我的小丫头，”他说，语气悲怆，毫无平时的神气，“我杀了很多人。”

你以为杀人对他而言是常事，但这次与之前都不同。一整个天主教国家的首都付之一炬，九万人同大地一起覆灭，数百年的宏伟建筑仅剩大理石支柱的骸骨。你捧起他的脸试图吻他，他偏过头，嘴唇轻触你的手心。当你们再次如婴童那样赤裸相拥，你小心地抚摸他背上因死里逃生得来的新鲜淤青：它们就像对他今后要肩负的事物的不详预言。

“你该找个正经男人，”离开的时候，他说，“别再成天和我这种人混在一起。”

不久，你听说他死了，在某个地方坠下悬崖，没有墓地。那天女佣恰好为你采来一束越冬的野花放在窗台。你凑近窗口，试图摘一朵白色的花别在胸前，却在同植株拉扯的时候用手指把它碾碎了。

你用手帕把散落的花瓣扫到窗外，重新倚在窗前，就像你遇到谢伊之前那样。与你一窗之隔的数年间，大不列颠和法兰西大打出手，普鲁士和沙俄反目又结盟。在殖民地和遥远的欧陆，有更多女人的男人死了。她们抚育孩子长大成人，只为再次把他们送到异国他乡卖命。你凝视着这一出出杀人的戏剧，依旧感到漠然。对你来说，世人的彼此毁灭不可避免，在这扇窗前窥看就足够洞悉一切历史和未来，但经历过里斯本之后的谢伊恐怕不会这么认为。

遗憾的是，你想，他没有机会实践他的看法。

然而，人对事物的认知总会出现轻微的错漏。某个清晨，驶入哈德逊河河口的船中有一艘和莫里根号十分相似，尽管在外形上有轻微的区别。这不能说明什么，一艘好船总能找到愿意接手的船长。可不久，一个男人往你所在的房子走来。他的头发更长，束在脑后，额上多了一道极深的疤痕；黑色的外袍更厚实，质地更讲究，且没有兜帽，上面装饰着十字。你打开门，和他在窄窄的门槛两侧沉默地对视了一会儿，彼此带着特质迥异的疑虑和悸动，直到他脱下手套，用那双训练有素的手抓起你的手。

他说，想带你去他能到达的所有地方，每一个字都带着饱满的喜悦和成熟的分寸。

噢，谢伊。他完全成了人们口中正经男人的样子，甚至可以说像个绅士。死过一回之后，他更英俊也更可靠了。想必他依然杀人，但“是为了更好的世界”，理由充足，信仰坚定，随时准备好为什么正义之事担起责任。与此同时，如果给他机会的话，他依然想要你。

你向前微微倾身。旧时苏格兰威士忌的味道完全消隐，如今他周身尽是风雪和海盐的气息。时隔多年，你依旧给予他全部的权利，无论是用任何他能想到的方式占有你的身体，还是用什么轻巧的理由取走你的性命，但仅限在这扇门和这扇窗之内。因为你是高堡中受诅咒的公主、水晶球前施法的女巫、玻璃罩子里致幻的莲花。你只能在这里呼吸、爱恋、旁观。只要走出去一步，你就会被世上的苦难和痛楚吞噬殆尽；而第一件致死之事将是为谢伊过去和未来必须经受的一切心痛而亡。

而他不会理解这些，一如他不会再踏进这个房间、以片刻的温柔和沉醉暂时逃离命运为他指定好的位置。所以，你们只能站在门槛两侧悲伤地接吻，假装此刻在北美大地轰鸣与咆哮的硝烟和巨浪都只是一出愚蠢爱情剧本的布景。在此之后，你会为他戴上荆棘的冠冕，献上毒蛇的权杖，看着他扯下一切虚妄的幕布，独自回到那个充满不容置疑的真实的征途之中。

2020-02

Fin.


End file.
